


Neat

by zinnianne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Asexuality, Demisexuality, M/M, Roommates, Tumblr Prompt, someone please give Luffy a proper Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinnianne/pseuds/zinnianne
Summary: “Face it,” the one called Nami tells him, a sly smirk on her face. “If he’s said something to you, it’s definitely gonna come true.”
In which Zoro becomes Luffy's friend (as if he had any other choice), his roommate (because Luffy decided), his boyfriend (because really, he loves that idiot more than he should), and discovers no one actually talked to Luffy about his sexuality before. (not that he's going to; maybe they should ask Robin.)





	

“Move in with me!”

Zoro stares at the brat in front of him, all wide eyes and gangly limbs and _what_ did he just say, exactly? “Huh?”

“I said, you’re gonna move in with me! I decided. Oh! And I’m Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meetcha,” the boy- Luffy- says, sticking out a hand. His brown eyes shine with sincerity, a sparkle so bright Zoro feels the need to squint.

Still. “No thanks,” he bluntly refuses, stepping past the boy to continue walking. He has class in fifteen minutes anyway, and his professor is going to kill him if he’s late again. His scar itches and he amends: his professor is going to finish the job.

Luffy catches up in no time at all, standing to block his path again. He glares at the boy, takes in the scar below his eye and wonders if he’s seen him on campus anywhere before. It’s not that big a place, but Zoro’s terrible at remembering faces.

“No no, you have to,” Luffy says, explains it like Zoro is just too dumb to have understood the first time. It makes his eye twitch with irritation. “Everyone says you’re having a hard time paying rent, but I think you’re pretty cool, so you’re gonna move in with me! Half rent is cheaper than full rent, right?”

“It is, but that doesn’t mean I want to move in with a total stranger,” Zoro scoffs. “How do you even know, anyway? I sure as hell haven’t spoken to you before.”

“I heard about it!” The boy lists off names on his fingers, seeming to think hard. “From Sanji and Usopp and Nami and Robin and Chopper and Franky and Bones and Mihawk and…”

Zoro’s dizzy already; the boy is slowly but surely listing off the entire campus, he thinks. “Wait, wait. Professor Mihawk? My History teacher, Professor Mihawk?” The same one that’s going to kill him if he’s not sitting down in the next seven and a half minutes?

“Yeah, old man Mihawk! He was really insistent that you needed a friend.”

Murder is a crime, Zoro reminds himself. Murder is a crime, even if the teacher is awful, awful, awful. _Old Man Mihawk_ does make him snort despite himself, even as he drags a tired hand over his face. “I don’t need a friend, or a roommate, thanks for the offer, see ya.”

Luffy catches his arm without moving from the spot, stretching out as far as he can, straining on his tiptoes and _actually_ restraining him, damn. How can someone be so flexible _and_ strong? “Wait! You do need a job, don’t you?”

That does make him pause. He does, certainly. He’s been trying for weeks now, but businesses are such a hassle to go through and they’re all fucking lying when they say they’ll call you back. So he’d taken to just wandering around campus and letting people know he’s available for odd jobs. Moving furniture for the ones moving in and out of the apartments and dorms, tutoring in some of his strong subjects (including History, which is laughable considering he shows up for class twice a month at best), that sort of thing.

So far, no luck.

Luffy reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sheet of crumpled paper, holding it out for Zoro to read. “Here!”

A thin green eyebrow raises suspiciously, but he takes the paper anyway. What’s he got to lose? It’s probably a prank or someth—

His eyes skim the paper and nearly drop it. Name after name of people and phone numbers and jobs he could do, some including specific payments. “What... the hell?”

“Shishishi,” Luffy laughs. “Most people on campus owe me! So I told them to hire you. You’re welcome!”

And then the strange boy is turning to go, leaving Zoro to stare at his retreating figure, noticing the red ribbon on his straw hat for the first time. “My address is on the back!! See you later, Zoro!”

And Luffy takes off running just as the clock strikes the hour, and Zoro groans. Late. Late again. Mihawk is going to have his ass.

He folds up the paper and sticks it in his pocket, telling himself he’ll throw it away later. Honestly, who moves in with a total stranger?

 

* * *

 

Mihawk smiles cryptically when he walks in, not even noting his three minute lateness when the old man is usually such a stickler for order he’s kicked out people for being three _seconds_ late. “Seems like Strawhat got to you.”

Strawhat? Does he mean Luffy? “How the hell would you know?” Zoro grumbles, walking past him. “Mind your own business.”

From there, things only get stranger. He takes one or two of the jobs on the list— because why not, if they’re offering?— and _everyone_ has a story to tell about Luffy. He thinks Usopp is just a liar, but the rest seemed genuine enough, if a little annoyed. “He’s a disaster,” they all warn. “Completely crazy! And we all get dragged along with him.”

“Face it,” the one called Nami tells him, a sly smirk on her face. “If he’s said something to you, it’s definitely gonna come true.”

And as much as he wants to deny it, he’s not the least bit surprised when he finds himself outside Luffy’s apartment two weeks later, a box of his belongings in hand. Irresponsible, he thinks, but he can’t find a single reason to doubt the bright and bubbly boy who wants to be his roommate. Especially when the offered rent is barely half what he pays now. He feels obligated to at least give him a chance after all the opportunities Luffy got for him, and no one has anything truly negative to say about him.

Which is an impressive feat, considering _everyone_ seems to know him. You’d think sooner or later he’d piss someone off.

“Oi,” Zoro calls, banging on the door. “Luffy, you home? This better be your real address, asshole.”

The door all but jerks off its hinges when it’s swung open, a blur suddenly jumping out at him. He’s dropped the box and pinned the figure to the floor before he realizes it’s just Luffy and he lets go immediately, eyes wide. “Shit, I didn’t-”

“That was so COOL!” Luffy exclaims, bouncing back up like he didn’t have a hand around his throat just moments ago. “Your reflexes are the best! Hey, you finally came!”

Zoro blinks, trying to keep up. “...Yeah, I did.”

“Is that all your stuff?” Luffy asks, eyeing the box now on the floor. Inwardly, Zoro is glad that box was just his clothes and not anything fragile; he just doesn't actually own suitcases. Somehow, he gets the feeling the words “fragile” and “Luffy” don’t go together well.

“There’s a few more boxes in my truck,” Zoro shrugs. “You were serious, yeah?”

“Hell yeah!”

And then he’s off, straw hat almost coming off his head as he bounces inside, launching into an excited description of his apartment. It’s not so bad, a two bedroom affair. A little messy, but not anything Zoro can’t handle. “Why two bedrooms?” he asks at the end of the tour. “If it’s just you here.”

“I wanted a roommate!” Luffy says, honest answer rolling off his tongue like he doesn’t even know how to lie if he tried. “Don’t like living alone.”

And then he sticks his hand out again, like he did that first day. “You never shook! So we have to do it again. I’m Monkey D. Luffy!”

Zoro can’t keep the grin off his face, already feeling himself taken in by this mess. “Roronoa Zoro,” he responds, gripping the offered hand firmly. “Nice to meet you, roommate.”

 

* * *

 

Life after that is surprisingly simple.

Zoro can understand where the others came from. Luffy is a whirlwind, always off doing something. He seems irresponsible, but his actions always somehow work out, and Zoro’s learned to just go with it. Things are never dull and he believes in Luffy wholeheartedly, their friendship a stronger (if stranger) bond than he’s ever known.

It’s funny, he thinks, that they still know almost nothing of each other from before they met. Zoro came home to find Luffy’s brother sitting in their living room one day and shit, he didn’t even know Luffy _had_ a brother.

Ace had been a million times calmer, responsible and older and all the things most people would love Luffy to be, and he’d just scoffed, because how _dull_. Ace was a nice guy, but he’s no Luffy. Sanji had looked at him funny when he’d said that, though the culinary student had agreed.

Luffy is crazy, but no one would trade him for anything. Zoro, especially.

So when Luffy came home one day, announcing that he and Zoro should date, Zoro took a long hard sip of his drink and just nodded. “Sure, why not?”

And when Luffy had continued that he’s asexual— _“So you’re ace?” “No, Ace is my brother!—_  Zoro had just shrugged, unsurprised and unbothered. “I’ve never had sex before anyway, so I’m probably not missing out. Do what you’re comfortable with.”

And Zoro, having extended an invitation he hadn’t really thought through, found himself with a pair of very chapped, very inexperienced lips on his, because Luffy is apparently comfortable with kissing— " _it looked fun!_ " he claimed. Still, they figured things out soon enough, soft presses of mouths against each other.

It hadn’t gone further than that, and to Zoro’s knowledge, it won’t ever. Which is more than fine, actually, because it’s impossible to imagine Luffy doing something he doesn’t enjoy anyway. Still, he’d later had to awkwardly explain that he still… “...think you’re kinda hot, so I might… think... of you… like that, still.”

That had to be on the list of top ten worst moments of his life, but Luffy had just grinned. “Damn right I’m hot! I’m suuuper sexy! Have you seen my muscles?” and Zoro laughed, burying his face in Luffy's chest.

“Yeah, super sexy.”

 

* * *

 

“ _Haah_ _… aah…_ ”

Soft pants slip past his lips, spread out on his bed. It isn’t often Zoro gets the apartment to himself, so he’s taking advantage of it to blow off some steam. Luffy’s out getting groceries and no one’s supposed to be over today— and besides, if anyone shows up last minute, the door is locked and his bedroom door is shut too.

Which just leaves him alone with his thoughts, hand sliding pleasurably along his shaft. It’s not like he really wants to fuck Luffy, exactly. He can’t even really imagine it. But he can imagine the way his boyfriend’s abs feel, wiry muscle under a skinny body a contradiction in and of itself, the way his face lights up whenever Zoro comes home, the soft press of his lips.

He’d started using chapstick lately and _damn_ , Zoro needs to thank whoever told him to, because he knows someone did. Robin, maybe.

He lets himself drift in thoughts of Luffy, figuring that even if he barges in, Luffy’d make such a ruckus that he’ll have time to cover himself up.

It’s nice. Not overly lustful, and for once not rushed. He shrugs his shirt off, free hand trailing down the length of his scar and he shivers, tingles running down his spine. “ _Hff… aahh…_ ”

He doesn’t hear the front door swing open quieter than it ever has, or the barely audible footsteps across the floor. He’s too far gone to be that alert, hand continuing its pleasurable strokes.

 _“Luffy,”_ Zoro groans, tossing his head back against the pillow. _“Luu...fff..y… mmf..."_

And though he does notice when his door opens, the boy in question standing in the doorframe looking shellshocked, it’s too late for damage control. He wasn’t even _trying_ to be quiet and _shit_ , he’s still mostly naked Jesus _Christ—_

He haphazardly zips his pants up, refusing to think about how tightly they fit right now, or how slick his hand still is. Luffy, on the other hand, still hasn’t moved, eyes gone wide, and Zoro is genuinely afraid he’s broken. “Luffy?”

He reaches for the tissues beside his bed and wipes his hand off as best as he can before he approaches cautiously, waving a hand a few inches from Luffy’s face.

Luffy seems to snap out of it, gaze immediately seeking out Zoro’s. “That was really hot,” he blurts.

Zoro sighs in relief, because he’s not broken. That leaves room for embarrassment, but there’s little to be found on either of their ends. It’s not like Zoro didn’t warn him, and it’s not as though Luffy is grossed out by that kind of thing, so he supposes it’s fine, if frustrating. Why’d he have to come home _now_? “Weren’t you getting groceries?”

“I was!” Luffy defends. “But then I realized I forgot the list, so I tried to sneak back all ninja style and then I heard you say my name and I thought maybe you did hear me after all and then–” he swallows thickly. “That was really hot.”

“You said that already.”

“Yeah, but Zoro! Nothing’s ever _hot_ ,” Luffy stresses, and some part of Zoro’s brain coughs up the realization, lightbulb flicking on.

“Wait, you mean… That turned you on?”

“I think so?” Luffy shrugs. “I don’t know what this is but definitely that was hot and I would not mind hearing that again.”

It’s a surprising revelation. From what Zoro knows, asexuals don’t just suddenly develop an interest, having asked around to find out what asexual is because all he got from Luffy was “oh, Ace said if you don’t want sex you’re asexual so I’m that!”

But he’d also heard that sexuality is fluid and that there’s like fifty different ones he can’t even remember the names of, so it’s probably more complicated than that. All he really knows is that nothing did it for Luffy before, and that was fine.

And now apparently he’s doing something to Luffy now, and hell if he isn't going to abuse that. “Oh?” Zoro smirks, leaning in close to Luffy’s ear. “ _Luffy_ ,” he breathes, voice deep and throaty and he can see the shiver that runs down the boy’s spine and _damn_ , would you look at that.

“Zoro,” Luffy murmurs in return, and Zoro discovers that it _is_ in fact nice to hear your boyfriend moan your name.

 _Slightly_ less nice when you’re still hard inside your jeans with your underwear slightly sticky from the remnants of lube, but ah, well. Showers exist.

“This is an interesting discovery,” Zoro hums, pressing a kiss to the junction of Luffy’s earlobe and neck. “Pretty neat that I can turn you on.”

 _Pretty neat_ is a watered down version of the truth so weak you couldn’t even brew tea with it, but he doesn’t want to make Luffy feel pressured. After all, arousal doesn’t imply anything will follow. Maybe Luffy still doesn’t like sex in general, which would make Zoro pretty insensitive for blurting out how incredibly hot this new development is.

“Really neat!” Luffy echoes, arms encircling Zoro eagerly. “Does this mean I’m not ace?”

“Well of course you’re not Ace, you’re Luffy,” Zoro grins, kissing away the scowl that forms on Luffy’s face. “And yeah, it might. Still doesn’t mean you have to have sex or do anything you’re uncomfortable with, though.”

He leans back, watching as Luffy gives it serious thought. It’s rare for him to consider anything for long; usually his instincts lead the way, and his instincts are reliable. “...But what if I want to try?”

Well, _shit_. Zoro is _gone_ , mind reeling at the possibilities. Does this mean Luffy wants to touch him? Or does he want to be touched? Either would be heaven, probably, the thought sending heat through his body. He’s aching to be touched just as much as he’s aching to rub his hands down his boyfriend’s side, to rip open the three measly buttons that hide his chest, to–

“...Zoro, you’re blushing.”

Zoro exhales heavily, leaning in to press a kiss to Luffy’s lips. “Then I’d be more than happy to help,” he answers, tilts his head for a deeper angle and Luffy responds, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. When slim fingers tangle in his hair and _tug_ , he groans despite himself, the sound escaping the kiss as his lips part.

Taking the opportunity, Zoro brushes his tongue against Luffy’s lips and holy _shit_ , Luffy’s breathing just hitched. Zoro is drunk on this power already. This was a terrible mistake. His boyfriend is too damn cute and he’s not even _trying_ to be.

They pull away and Zoro reconsiders— Luffy’s eyes are surprisingly lidded and dark, needy hands fisting insistently in his hair as shallow pants escape him. Far from cute, the image goes straight to his dick and he curses himself. Could there not at least be a grace period? Because switching from cute to sexy in ten seconds flat is going to kill him.

And they were only _kissing!_

“ _Zo...ro…_ ” Luffy manages, voice coming out like a moan and Zoro knows he’s screwed. “...I think I’m hard.”

The blunt statement makes Zoro snort despite the mood. It’s nice to know this is still Luffy, after all. “Hm. Probably,” he agrees. Then a smirk finds its way to his face, dangerous ideas coming to the surface. “Want me to take care of that for you?”

Luffy stills and Zoro takes a step back as the hands in his hair fall, fidgeting nervously in front of them instead. “You can… try?” he offers.

“...I don’t like that tone.” Zoro sighs, shaking his head. He fucked up. “Sorry, I got a little caught up in the moment. Wasn’t trying to force you or anything.”

“No, no, wait!” Luffy says, holding his hands up. “I _want_ you to! But I don’t know if my body will _let_ you! I’ve only gotten off like a dozen whole times in my life and most of those were just when I was a teen but this feels really nice right now and maybe if it’s you, Zoro?"

The sentence ends like a question and Zoro is more than happy to answer it, stepping forward to claim the boy's lips again. He presses kisses down his jaw, stopping at his neck to drag tongue and teeth along it, licking and sucking and biting lightly. "I guess I'll just have to try my best, hm?"

“ _O-oh,_ that’s new,” Luffy murmurs appreciatively. Zoro’s hands make short work of the buttons on his vest and then _finally_ his fingers get to touch the boy’s chest, skimming up his sides and tracing the outline of the X-shaped scar in the center.

Zoro still remembers the day they traded stories about their scars, sitting lazily on their couch. He was nowhere near as surprised as he should have been when Luffy calmly announced _“Oh, this? I was helping a friend take down some gang and their boss got really angry at me. Good thing Law is a doctor!”_

He’d made a mental note at the time to fuck Law up for getting Luffy involved with a _gang,_ but then Luffy had introduced him to the man with the same bright smile he introduces everyone with and shit, he can’t go around beating up Luffy’s friends. He’d ended up getting along with the med student fairly well, too, though he’ll forever insist it’s only because he did it for Luffy.

And then his own explanation had been just as ridiculous, if he’s honest. _“Mihawk gave it to me,”_ he shrugged.

 _“I broke into his house to steal the test answer sheets cause I didn’t wanna study or fail, and apparently he has swords. Which he uses against burglars. And apparently he gets burglars a lot.”_ Zoro had sighed, running a hand over his face. _“Frankly, I don’t even want to know. Geezer always seemed shady to me.”_

And if he thinks about it, that’s probably why the professor had tutored him until Zoro had near-perfect grades. Some weird sort of atonement, or something.

Who the fuck owns swords, anyway? And who _fights a gang boss?_ Their lives are ridiculous.

But as Zoro runs his hands along the scar, feels the ridges and the slight dip in the center, he doesn’t mind so much. Their scars are proof that they survived, and the craziness is what led him here. He’s not even sure when Luffy ended up pressed against the wall, or when he’d trailed his mouth down far enough to lick at the sensitive scar tissue.

What he is sure of is that he’s enjoying it far too much, and from the looks of it, Luffy is too. “Think we should move to the bed? Wouldn’t want your legs to give out.”

His tone is haughty and Luffy glares defiantly, a smirky grin on his face. “I won’t fall!”

Zoro shrugs, slowly unbuttoning Luffy’s pants, palm pressing lightly as he does so and Luffy groans, hips bucking slightly. If he falls, Zoro will catch him anyway. “Don’t move,” he warns, sliding boxers down just enough to have access as he kneels. “If you choke me, I’ll strangle you, I swear.”

“Choke?” Luffy asks. “What do you mea– _aAH_!”

Tact has never really been Zoro’s strong point. His mouth slides over Luffy’s cock in one swift motion and he hopes he’s doing this right, because while he’s heard all the gory details more times than he ever wanted to ( _fuuuck_ you, Sanji), he’s never done this before.

Luffy pushes at his shoulders and he takes it as _stop_ , letting go with a wet pop to stare up with concern at the disheveled mess of a boy above him. “It hurt or something?”

“Holy shit Zoro,” Luffy whines. “Too much too much too much I didn’t even know that’s… something people _did_ I mean it felt good so it’s a good thing but I was totally gonna choke you oh my god Zoro.”

Does Luffy always babble during sex? It’s not bad at all, getting to see him flustered for once. Zoro places his hands on Luffy’s hips, strong grip pinning him against the wall. “Is that all? Alright then, don’t worry. I got you.”

And he wastes no time in getting back to work after that, though he does go a little slower this time, licking around the sides and sliding it into his mouth with more patience. It’s weird but not entirely unpleasant, and the noises Luffy’s making…

He could probably do this every day and not get tired of it. Luffy’s pushing against him despite the clear attempt to keep still and his hands don’t know what to do, moving from his sides to the wall to Zoro’s hair and Zoro hums appreciatively when he tugs.

Unfortunately, the sound sends vibrations straight down the entire length in Zoro’s mouth. “ _Fuck_ , Zoro!”

He’d apologize if he were sorry, but watching Luffy come undone tops the chart of anything he’s ever witnessed and far from regret, he only wants to make it worse. He hums again, taking Luffy’s dick as far into his mouth as he can, tongue pressed against the underside and Luffy all but _screams_.

“ _ZoroZoroZoro_ ,” Luffy whines, words blurring together. “C-can’t, hhah, so good, I’m–”

Admittedly, Zoro had not exactly thought this far, but he goes with it, assuming it can’t taste that bad. He pulls back just a bit, tongue swiping over the slit at the head of Luffy’s cock and the younger boy is gone, twitching in Zoro’s mouth before he spills over.

The first thought in Zoro’s frazzled mind is that it does, in fact, taste really bad. But he’s had worse, and more to the point, he stares up with wide eyes as Luffy finishes, etching his expression into memory. Head thrown back, eyes shut, lips parted in a silent cry— he looks _wrecked **.**_

When he’s sure Luffy is done, Zoro pulls back and fixes the boy’s pants, standing up and wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand and smirking. “So, how’d I do?”

Luffy’s all weak limbs, ragged breaths and euphoric high, but even that doesn’t stop him from pulling Zoro close with strong hands, burying his messy black hair in the man’s chest, straw hat falling off to hang from its cord. “Really good,” he says, voice muffled. “Really _really_ good. Everything’s always really good with you, Zoro.”

And _shit_ , there he goes being adorable again. It’s not fair. “...’M glad,” Zoro mumbles, resting a hand on his head. “C’mon, we gotta get you cleaned up, you’re all gross and sweaty and you’re not going to the store like that.”

Luffy whines, tries to hold Zoro tighter. “I still have to go to the store!? No way!! I’m too tiiiireeeddd…”

“You have to if you want meat,” Zoro points out. That of all things should have the boy bolting for the shower, if not straight out the front door, but he doesn’t move. His hands, however, do— sliding lower on Zoro’s chest until they brush against his pants.

“But you’re still hard.”

Zoro sucks in a sharp breath as Luffy’s hands dip even lower, pressing over the blatant bulge in his pants. “Yes,” he agrees, grinds out through gritted teeth. “I am. It’ll go away.”

Big brown eyes look up to stare at him, as if he’s really a bundle of innocence who hasn’t fought a gang leader, who didn’t just receive a _blowjob_ not _five minutes ago._ “You don’t want me to?”

“Shit, Luffy,” Zoro groans, pushing his face away because he just can’t look at that. “I don’t want you rushing into things or doing stuff you’re not comfortable with.”

“I never do anything I don’t want to!” Luffy protests, turning to bite Zoro’s hand. Not enough force to break skin, but it still hurts and Zoro yanks his hand away, glaring. “Do you not want me to?”

“As long as you don’t bite me again like some wild animal,” Zoro scowls. “Of course I want my boyfriend to make me cum, idiot.”

Blunt honesty has always been his thing, and it works out well with Luffy, who has a hard time understanding people who beat around the bush. So it’s surprising when Luffy blushes, a wide grin stretching across his face. “What?”

“You called me your boyfriend,” Luffy grins.

“I call you that all the time,” Zoro points out. “Because you are.”

“Yeah, but I never get tired of hearing it!” The grin spreads, Luffy’s face incredibly close to his and glowing like the goddamn sun. “Never never never! You’re my boyfriend! And I’m yours! And I _came!_ This is so exciting!”

Zoro laughs, burying his face in Luffy’s neck because this whole thing is ridiculous. Of course Luffy would celebrate a _blowjob_ like he just won the lottery. He makes a mental note to call Luffy his boyfriend more often. “Incredibly thrilling.”

“And now I get to make _you_ cum!”

The words take him by surprise; Zoro was pretty sure that had already slipped Luffy’s mind. It probably shouldn’t be that surprising— come hell or high water, if Luffy’s said he’ll do something, he’ll do it.

Zoro subtly changes their positions, because there isn’t even enough room for Luffy to kneel if he’s pressed against the wall, and it isn’t until Luffy licks his lips that Zoro reconsiders. “Uh, Luffy?”

Slender fingers undo the button of his jeans and Zoro’s mind swims for a moment, lost in the haze of _this is actually happening_. “Yeah?”

“You wanna just use your hand this time?” He makes it sound like a suggestion, but honestly, he’s suddenly a little wary of all the teeth inside that mouth. He’s seen Luffy chowing down on meat before and while his pain tolerance might be high, everything has _limits_.

His hand pauses, Zoro’s boxers shoved almost entirely off. “Aww, but I wanna know what Zoro tastes like…” He’s pouting and Zoro’s almost reconsidering, but he’s been hard for so long he knows he won’t last long enough to coach Luffy.

“C’mon, don’t spoil your dinner. Just do it like how you used to jerk yourself off,” Zoro says, voice pitching slightly deeper. “Show me what you liked.”

Luffy’s hand falters, Zoro’s boxers sliding out of the way. He recovers quickly, hand wrapping around the base of Zoro’s cock. Belatedly he realizes they completely forgot about lube, but Luffy comes to the same realization and quickly drools into his hand. It’s a little gross, but Zoro _did_ say to do it how he used to. It figures that Luffy never bought proper lube.

And then his hand is sliding along Zoro’s length and thumbing into the tip and _fuck_ , he _really_ isn’t going to last long. _“Luuuuffy,”_ he groans.

“Does it feel good?” Luffy asks, half cheeky and half sincere and Zoro tugs that dumb face towards him to kiss him.

“Feels great,” he manages afterwards, hands resting tensely on Luffy’s shoulders. “Don’t stop.”

If anything, his hand only moves faster, squeezing occasionally as it does. His mind wanders again, lost in thoughts of Luffy doing this to himself, in the simple fact that Luffy is doing this to _him_.

Sparing a glance down proves to be a terrible mistake, the sight pushing him dangerously close to the edge; Luffy’s thumb traces over a prominent vein and Zoro hisses, bucking slightly up into his hand. “ _Fffuck_ , Luffy. I’m… I’m prob’ly gonna…”

Luffy stares, wide-eyed. “Are you already gonna cum?” It’s not mocking; it’s awed, if anything. “I’m really gonna make you cum?”

Luffy’s free hand trails down Zoro’s chest, nails dragging lightly across the scar. “I wanna see what you look like when you do, Zoro, and I wanna know what you taste like too and I want you to say my name again and— I want you to cum, Zoro.”

He’s still rambling, words falling from his lips at a hundred miles an hour and really, it’s not even very good dirty talk, but it’s so _genuine_ and _Luffy_ and Zoro is _gone,_ eyes sliding shut as the orgasm hits him, a chorus of “Luffy, Luffy, _Luffy”_ spilling from his lips.

Luffy watches it all with wide eyes, barely remembering to stop stroking before it gets too sensitive. His hand is a mess and so is the floor— admittedly, this was not well thought out.

Zoro is too relaxed to care, still riding his own euphoric high, opening bleary eyes to stare down at Luffy who grins widely before he speaks “Was it good?”

“...Everything is really good with you, idiot,” Zoro mutters, stealing Luffy’s earlier phrase. The boy lights up at that, turning on that thousand megawatt smile again.

“Really? That’s great!” And then he’s stepping away, only pausing in the open doorway to call back “Okay then!! Let’s go get meat!! We can shower together, it’ll be faster!”

Zoro chuckles to himself, fixing his pants and listening to the sound of the faucets being turned on, Luffy shrieking as he turns the handles the wrong way. “Cold! COLD!”

He has to clean up the mess, but he's used to that anyway. Luffy always charges ahead without thinking, always goes on whims, ever-changing as much as he is constant and if you asked him now, Zoro wouldn't have a clue when he started to love that idiot, when "idiot" even started to sound like an endearment, but.

If he thinks real hard, it's probably from the very beginning, when a bright-eyed stranger stopped him on campus and loudly proclaimed _"Move in with me!"_

Nami was right after all, all those months ago. _"If he's said something to you, it's definitely gonna come true."_

Zoro grins to himself, making his way towards the shower, towards his boyfriend, towards Luffy. This discovery was something else, but not the most surprising thing, not by a long shot.

He wonders what Luffy will surprise him with next.

**Author's Note:**

> I found [this Tumblr prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/116733141817/imagine-your-otp-living-as-roommates-that-recently) and really wanted to try writing demisexuality mistaken for asexuality, because I feel like that's something that happens a lot (and I personally am still trying to figure out if that's me, too) so... hope I did okay! Definitely open for criticism, I feel like it may be a little rushed and with not enough talking, but also considering it's Zoro and Luffy, I didn't think there'd _be_ a lot of talking, ahah... they just sorta go with the flow on everything.


End file.
